


“have a good day at work.”

by clickingkeyboards



Series: one hundred ways to say 'i love you' [6]
Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After, friendship fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickingkeyboards/pseuds/clickingkeyboards
Summary: Hazel walks up the morning after Alexander proposed to her and attempts to reflect, only to be interrupted by the drowsy and drawling American who is just waking up.Modern AUWritten for the sixth prompt in the '100 ways to say "I love you"' prompt list by p0ck3tf0x on Tumblr.
Relationships: Alexander Arcady/Hazel Wong
Series: one hundred ways to say 'i love you' [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533164
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	“have a good day at work.”

It’s seven in the morning and I don’t want to move.

Next to me is Alexander Arcady. ‘Next to me’ is an inaccurate description. You see, Alexander is an incredibly  _ cuddly  _ sleeper. Apparently this increased tenfold the night after you get engaged. He’s curled against me, legs twined with mine, head on my chest, hand curled over my hip. 

Something shoots through me, a thrill. Alexander  _ proposed _ . He took me out to spoil me that morning, and by the evening I had a new surname.

Can you believe it? Goodness, can you believe it? Ah Yeh, can you believe this? I’m in love!

It’s at times like that I almost believe in a god.

I’m not sure which one.

“Haz’,” Alexander drawls, his words reverberating across my collar bone. “You’re wrigglin’.”

“Am not,” I say.

“Mmh, sure you weren’t.” I feel his lips against my collar bone. “Fiancée.”

I stiffen. “That’s a bit of a… a sudden word, is it not?”

He smiles, lazily. “It’s true, though. Right? I di’n’t dream tha’ I fin’llt proposed, did I?”

I melt at his pronounced American drawl because this boy is  _ mine _ , kissing the sandy blond hair the tickles my nose. “I though y’ should know that your phone’s going insane.”

He fishes it off the nightstand and dips his head to look at the screen, resting the side of the phone on where my hip is exposed from the waistband of my trousers slipping down. 

“Ha.” He chuckles, the vibration humming through my skin. “Love, look a’ this.”

It occurs to me that Alexander hasn’t checked his phone since we left the theatre and walked through Hyde Park. When we got home, we were… busy, you see.

The first text is at 9:31, exactly a minute after Alexander had sent a message that said, ‘Heading to Hyde Park, wish me luck!’ and put his phone away for good.

**George: ** Good luck, I’m keeping my fingers crossed (and praying)!

_ 9:47pm _

**George: ** Why do I feel like you’ve done something idiotic like forget the ring?

_ 10:00pm _

**George: ** Come on, you should have proposed by now.

_ 10:02pm _

**George: ** Alex, how did it go?

_ 10:15pm _

**George: ** Alex, you prick, answer me.

_ 10:23pn _

**George: ** Oh come on, what happened?

**George: ** You didn’t get rejected, did you?

_ 10:37pm _

**George: ** Come on, don’t keep me in the dark.

_ 10:51pm _

**George: ** ALEX, YOU PRICK.

_ 11:01pm _

**George: ** Daisy has just brought it to my attention that you are probably having celebratory sex. Whoops?

_ 7:00am _

**George: ** You prick, we were meant to be up early to do this case. Now I’m alone and the office is cold because the heating is broken and the maintenance woman is flirting with me. I’m far too gay for this.

_ 7:05am _

**George: ** Alex, you prick, you’re supposed to be here to detect. I can see you’re read these messages.

I chuckle and hand it back. “You should probably respond.”

“Mmh, perhaps.” He rings George.

“Hello? This is George Mukherjee of The Mukherjee and Arcady Detective Agency speaking, how can I assist you today?”

“You sound  _ dead _ .”

“Alex!” he says, his voice shooting from droning to ecstatic. “How did it go? Why weren’t you answering me, you prick?”

“The exact reason you guessed.”

“Gross.”

“You asked.”

There’s a few minutes more of discussion and I fall back asleep during it, only jolting awake at Alexander’s poor attempt to slide out of bed without waking me.

“Ah, sorry, love!”

I pull him down by the back of his neck into a bruising kiss. “Have a good day at work.”


End file.
